


Время года зима

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, RPF, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Cпонсоры фика — песни Ночных снайперов «Время года зима» и «Секунду назад», а также 2020-й год.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Время года зима

**Author's Note:**

> Cпонсоры фика — песни Ночных снайперов «Время года зима» и «Секунду назад», а также 2020-й год.

В Мадриде плюс десять и дождь — такая себе зима, такой себе декабрь. Бывало и похолоднее. А уж с Канадой не сравнить.

Хави и не сравнивает.

У него куча дел. Встретиться с тем-то, встретиться с этим-то, начинаются мастер-классы в Мадриде — не настоящая школа, но хоть что-то, особенно в это неопределенное время. В Гранаде растопили каток — тот самый, где он столько лет подряд проводил свои спортивные сборы. Кроме этого года. Минувшим летом было не до мастер-классов. Почти до всего не было дела минувшим летом… Мир резко изменился. А может, менялся и раньше, просто за каждодневным бегом нельзя было заметить?

И не только мир изменился. Или показалось, что изменился только сейчас.

Хави смотрит на дату на экране смартфона. Седьмое декабря.

Когда все стало по-другому? Или, может, всегда было так, _никак_ , просто казалось, что было по-другому?

Нет, все изменилось в этом чертовом году. Просто потому что Юзу наконец понял, что отлично справляется без Хави, что все может сам. Наверное, так.

Они должны были встретиться в марте на чемпионате мира, Хави собирался туда. Чемпионат отменили, и вскоре отменилось вообще всё.

Да, Юзу редко отвечал на сообщения сразу, но чтобы полгода без ответов? Да и незатейливое поздравление на день рождения ответом не назовешь — все сообщения от Хави были проигнорированы.

К осени перечень обманчивых объяснений, которые придумывал для него — за него — Хави, иссяк. Очень хотелось отправить те же самые слова — _I_ _can_ _’_ _t_ _do_ _it_ _without_ _you_ — их автору, но Хави сдержался. Формально никто никому ничего не должен. Их даже было сложно назвать друзьями по-настоящему — с тем смыслом, какой Хави вкладывал в слово «друг». Хотя когда-то точно можно было назвать…

Хави не пытался наладить контакт уже несколько месяцев, но не поздравить с днем рождения было бы слишком. Хотя как поздравлять — непонятно тоже. Слишком много всего накопилось внутри, что не выплеснуть.

Он гуглит поздравительные картинки, но все они слишком фальшивые сейчас. Кажется неправильным отправлять такую — хотя раньше вполне мог послать что-то незатейливо пошлое. Но теперь — не раньше.

Желание съязвить Хави тоже успешно подавляет. Портить кому-то такой день только потому, что твои ожидания не сошлись с реальностью? И причем тут этот кто-то?

Тренькает напоминалка — через пять минут надо выходить, или он опоздает.

Хави открывает Лайн, набирает просто «С днем рождения» и, отправив, закрывает приложение с твердым намерением не заходить туда по крайней мере несколько месяцев.


End file.
